GalNet/3302/August
04 AUG Galactic News: Jaques Station Making a Comeback It has been two weeks since Jaques, the owner and operator of Jaques Station, issued an appeal for commodities to repair his beleaguered starport. Since then, scores of pilots from across the galaxy have made the long journey to the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system to deliver tantalum, power generators and other materials to Jaques. Although the campaign is scheduled to run for two more weeks, Jaques has confirmed that the materials received so far have allowed starport personnel to restore some of the station's facilities. "The moment supplies started arriving our teams were hard at work, making repairs and restoring facilities. So I'm very pleased to announce that we can now offer our guests refuelling, restocking, repair and outfitting services, as well as the option to purchase limpets and mining equipment from our commodities market." "But we're not out of the woods yet! We still need more material if we're going to give the old girl a clean bill of health." Galactic News: Federal Campaign Comes to an End A spokesperson for the Future of Segovan has announced that the Federation's appeal for construction materials has come to an end. Thousands of tonnes of material were delivered to Obsidian Orbital this week, which will be used to construct a new outpost on HIP 17225 A 1. In a brief statement, the spokesperson thanked those who had contributed to the initiative: "The Federal pilots who supported this campaign have performed a great service. The new outpost will provide the Federation with a valuable trade and resource-processing hub. You have made the Federation proud." The campaign attracted no small measure of controversy, however, with the Federation's opponents claiming that it represented a further attempt to control access to the non-human structures known as barnacles, a number of which are located on HIP 17225 A 1. One Imperial pilot, speaking on condition of anonymity, made the following statement to the Imperial Herald: "The Federation wants to control the flow of meta-alloys, pure and simple. That's why they entered Merope, and that's why they're building this new outpost. And as for their claim that they're protecting the barnacles...well, does anyone really believe that anymore?" Galactic News: Imperial Appeal Comes to an End The Empire's recent request for meta-alloys has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, which has delivered large quantities of the rare material to Axon Station in the Zagoro system. A spokesperson for the Zagoro Imperial Society, which coordinated the appeal, confirmed that hundreds of Imperial-aligned pilots had contributed to the campaign. In a statement, the spokesperson said: "The Empire sincerely thanks you for your service, but this is merely the first step in ensuring that the Federal monopoly on this material does not continue unopposed. We cannot rest yet." Freelance Report: Children of Liberty Criticize Mahon The organization known as the Children of Liberty has issued a statement criticizing Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon for his recent remarks concerning the supposed failings of the Federation and Empire. "Prime Minister Mahon has denounced the 'pettiness and greed' of his political rivals, but he tolerates those same sins among many of the Alliance's own member systems. He wishes to create 'a truly unified society', yet he tolerates ideologies within the Alliance's own borders that are irreconcilably opposed to one another! According to a study published in 3301, over 213 million Alliance citizens live under the rule of explicitly authoritarian governments. How can a galactic power that purports to value harmony and self-determination allow a member system to oppress its own citizens?" The missive, though critical, does conclude on a note of accord: "Despite our political disagreements, we believe Prime Minister Mahon is absolutely right to call for protection of the barnacles. The rampant exploitation of these structures is not only reckless, it may even be dangerous. Until we know more about their origin and purpose, we should treat the barnacles with respect...and a healthy dose of caution." 05 AUG Community Goal: Ambika in Need Authorities in the Ambika system have reported that the region is in the grip of a severe famine. All efforts to shore up agricultural markets have failed, and the food shortage has even triggered bouts of civil unrest. A tentative relief effort has begun, but the convoys attempting to bring aid to the people of Ambika are being targeted by opportunist pirates. In response to this development, the Union Party of Ambika has launched a two-pronged initiative, focused on bringing relief to the people of Ambika and neutralising the agitators operating in the system. The organisation has promised to reward pilots who deliver the foods to Goulart City, and has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in Ambika. The campaign begins on the 4th of August 3302 and will run for one week. If the final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Boosting the Federal Fleet As the antagonism between the Federation and the Empire continues to simmer, the Federation has announced plans to expand its Navy with three new Farragut-class Battlecruisers. The development follows a recent initiative to add three new capital ships to the Imperial fleet. In a statement, Federal President Zachary Hudson spoke candidly about the motivation behind the campaign. "We live in uncertain times, and we are on the brink of an uncertain future. When I speak to the people of the Federation, I want to be able to promise them that their homes and families are safe. By contributing to this campaign, you can help me keep that promise." The Federation has placed an open order for autofabricators, tantalum and superconductors for use in the construction, and has authorised the Workers of Gooheimar Alliance to reward pilots who deliver the requested materials to Brady Horizons in the Gooheimar system. The campaign begins on the 4th of August 3302 and will run for one week. If the Federation's targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Freelance Report: Fuel Rats Announce Plans for New Outpost Earlier today, the Fuel Rats Mischief announced plans for an extraction outpost near Jaques Station. "We've been considering such a base for quite a while now. Originally the idea was to set up near Sagittarius A* since it's one of the regions most visited by explorers. The biggest challenge was always supplying the station with commodities like food and spare parts. Being near Jaques Station will solve this problem since it's equipped with a habitation ring, and because it's a destination for a steady stream of supply ships." Asked if the fact that Jaques Station is already serving as a base would render such an operation pointless, the Fuel Rats spokesperson answered: "We fully expect Jaques to continue his journey at some point, and since his station simply can't produce enough fuel to make that possible, sooner or later an outpost will be necessary." Commander Rebecca Hail Galactic News: Curious Developments in Tionisla For the first time in over a hundred years, a new ship has been added to the Tionisla Orbital Graveyard. Established in the 3100s, the mausoleum was originally a resting place for the rich and famous, but in the economic slump that befell the Old Worlds during that period, the graveyard fell into disuse. With many of its relics vandalised or looted, it came as something of a surprise when the Tionisla government received a request to inter a recently deceased Commander. Despite the unusual circumstances, the government of Tionisla processed the application with surprising swiftness, prompting speculation that the individual may have been some kind of celebrity. Just before the vessel was moved to its final resting place, an onboard beacon briefly activated, transmitting a repeating sequence of curious characters. This continued for a few minutes until a power failure silenced it. The message read "OTSEAFOTSEAF". The significance of the transmission, if any, is unclear. "I wouldn't worry about it," said Grace Mayweather of the Tionisla government. "We see this sort of thing all the time. It's just a last bit of mischief from the recently deceased. Tricks, codes – sometimes even traps for the unwary. People go mad trying to work these things out, but they never mean anything." The identity of the Commander in question is not known, but the ship was identified as an antique Cobra Mk III with the unusual hull registry of 'Cor meum et animam'. Freelance Report: Dr Arcanonn Appeals for Help The image transmitted by the mysterious Unknown Probes is still a mystery. But while the image occupies his teams, Dr Arcanonn of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group believes there is more to discover about the Probes themselves. The problem is supply. "The only known sources of Unknown Probes are Federal military convoys in the Ross 47, G 99-49, Wolf 294 and Wolf 504 systems." "The Federal military apparently knows where the Probes can be found, but they're keeping it a secret, so it's up to us to lift the veil." "Since Unknown Artefacts are found in a 135-150 light year shell around Merope, we believe the probes are in a similar region – possibly even the same region. We also think they will be found in anomalous signal sources, the same as the Artefacts." "So please help science, and break the Federal monopoly on these Probes. It could be the most important thing you ever do." Commander Lord Zoltan 10 AUG Galactic News: Jaques's Campaign Concludes Personnel at Jaques Station have announced that their appeal for repair materials has reached a successful conclusion more than a week before the campaign was scheduled to end, thanks to the enthusiastic support of the galactic community. Thousands of pilots are understood to have contributed to the initiative, in some cases making multiple trips to the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system. In a brief statement, Jaques said: "The station might have looked fine from the outside, but things definitely weren't running smoothly on the inside. But thanks to you guys we should have most systems running pretty soon." Jaques went on to announce that the station's roster of services would be extended to include a shipyard, although he did not disclose which vessels would be available. Discussions with manufacturers are understood to be underway. 11 AUG Galactic News: Federal Campaign Concludes Federal President Zachary Hudson has announced that the Federal appeal for construction materials received the enthusiastic support of the galactic community. Hundreds of independent pilots supported the campaign by delivering autofabricators, tantalum and superconductors to Brady Horizons in the Gooheimar system, which will allow the Federation to start work on the first of three new Farragut-class Battlecruisers. In a brief statement, President Hudson thanked those who had contributed to the initiative. "I want to thank you for your support. The passionate response to this appeal gives me hope that the Federation faces a bright future – one in which we can meet any threat that confronts us." Galactic News: Ambika Campaign Concludes The Union Party of Ambika has announced that its two-pronged relief campaign has received the full support of the galactic community. Huge deliveries of food were received at Goulart City, and the agitators attempting to disrupt the relief operation have been neutralised. A spokesperson for the organisation released a brief statement: "We are deeply grateful to all those who supported this campaign. Without your intervention, I fear that Ambika could have been plunged into a humanitarian crisis. The food supplies delivered to Goulart City will now be distributed throughout the system." Community Goal: The Fight for Pleiades Sector IH-V C2-16 Recent reports from the Empire-controlled Pleiades Sector IH-V c2-16 system indicate that the Pleiades Resource Enterprise, a Federal organisation, is preparing to launch an assault with the aim of taking the region from the Empire. A spokesperson for the Imperial Inquisition, which is coordinating the Imperial resistance, said: "I would not surrender so much as an inch of territory to the Federation – I am certainly not about to surrender Pleiades Sector IH-V c2-16. I hope the Pleiades Resource Enterprise is prepared for a fight." The Imperial Inquisition has asked all Empire-aligned pilots to travel to Pleiades Sector IH-V c2-16 and help repel the Federal offensive. Similarly, the Pleiades Resource Enterprise has issued a call to arms to all Federation-aligned fighters. The Pleiades Resource Enterprise has set out a week-long operation to take control of the system, which will begin on the 11th of August 3302. Freelance Report: Buckyball Racing Club Salutes Heroes of Bast On the 30th of June 3301, Newton Dock in the BD-02 4304 system was quarantined due to the outbreak of a mysterious plague. This pathogen – named the Cerberus Plague – eventually spread to over 20 systems and claimed 100,000 lives. Thanks to the support of the galaxy's independent pilots, a cure derived from Ceremonial Heike Tea was discovered and used to treat victims at Hart Station in the Bast System. The cure was then synthesised, mass produced and shipped to other affected systems. On the 10th of August 3301, the last affected systems were declared free of the Cerberus Plague. In tribute to these pilots' heroic efforts, the Buckyball Racing Club is hosting a special event at Hart Station. The race will involve a scramble around nearby medicine-production facilities and a speed run to Brunel City in Heike. Commander Raiko 12 AUG Galactic News: Economic Turmoil Ahead? According to the Galactic Finance Times, analysis of the largest corporations in the Federation and the Empire reveals evidence of a significant economic downturn in the coming years. "We're seeing poor revenue forecasts for a wide range of corporations, including big names like Sirius, Gutamaya and Core Dynamics," said a correspondent for the Galactic Finance Times. "They should be concentrating on marketing to leverage new product ranges, but instead they're diverting resources into intensive research and development. They're ignoring the traditional sales cycle, and we don't know why. It's perplexing." Shareholders have seen poor returns on their investments in recent months, with stock prices dropping across multiple sectors, although this has given others a chance to pick up stock at bargain prices. Several of the pertinent corporations were contacted by the Galactic Finance Times, but none deigned to respond. Despite the GFT's report, some commentators blame the downturn on the London Treaty, which was signed by the galaxy's three major powers in 3278 following the introduction of the frame shift drive. The treaty enforces strict tonnage limitations for capital ships, and was aimed at preventing an arms race, but in recent years it has come to be perceived as a barrier to economic development. One option for investors looking for a risky but possibly lucrative venture is a start-up called MetaDrive Inc., a small company based in the Chi Orionis system specialising in hyperdrive research. The company is reported to be seeking investment. Galactic News: The Thargoids Continuing our series on significant episodes from human history, noted historian Sima Kalhana discusses the Thargoids. "Are we alone in the universe? It's a question we've been asking for millennia. Even before we expanded into space, we wondered about the possibility of non-human intelligence." "Of course, for some, the question has already been answered. We have seen the aliens and we have given them a name: the Thargoids. But accounts of Thargoid encounters are shrouded in so much ambiguity, it is hard to accept them as proof of extraterrestrial intelligence. Furthermore, there have been no credible reports of Thargoid sightings for hundreds of years." "The first reported Thargoid encounters date from 3125, when accounts surfaced that pilots had been pulled from witch-space and attacked by mysterious octagonal starships. Witnesses asserted that the strange vessels were exceptionally fast and remarkably manoeuvrable. Pilots who survived these experiences were convinced they had encountered extraterrestrials, and named the aliens 'Thargoids'." "As news of these encounters spread, rumours surfaced that the interdictions might be a response to an earlier human attack. Leaked Federal intelligence indicated that colonists in the Veliaze system had encountered and assaulted an extraterrestrial deputation shortly before the Thargoid interdictions began. Suggestions that the Thargoid attacks were a reaction to this attack carried more than a hint of plausibility." "Not long after, reports of Thargoid encounters came to an abrupt halt. In the decades that followed, not one credible account of a Thargoid encounter was reported. For some, this was proof that the original reports were groundless – 'the fantasies of lonely pilots, looking for attention', as Arvan Corto of the Imperial Navy said at the time." "But public opinion shifted in 3250 when reports emerged that the disappearance of the Thargoids might have been a direct consequence of a covert anti-Thargoid operation. An anonymous message, delivered to a number of media outlets, claimed that an organisation known as the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm had developed a chemical weapon specifically designed to target Thargoid technology. This chemical – known as the mycoid virus – was designed to attack plastic polymers, which were believed to be present in Thargoid hyperdrive systems. The fact that the virus also appeared to harm the Thargoids led to speculation that the aliens' bodies might contain some kind of polymer-like material. The report was dismissed by many leading political figures as a conspiracy theory, but some asserted that it contained enough plausible detail be believable." "Since then, very little credible information has emerged. The original accounts from 3125 report that Thargoid ships can execute huge hyperspace jumps, while information purportedly from INRA documents indicates that the Thargoids originate from an ammonia-based world. There are even rumours that the Thargoids have a collective consciousness or 'hive mind'. Some of the less outlandish theories include the suggestion that electronic countermeasure technology was reverse-engineered from captured Thargoid vessels." "And what of the barnacles, Unknown Artefacts and Unknown Probes? Many believe these objects are of non-human origin, which has led to speculation that they were created by the Thargoids. Unfortunately, however, analysis of these objects has not yielded any concrete information about their origin or purpose." "Are the Thargoids real? Frankly, I don't know. But if they are, their true nature can only be guessed at." 13 AUG Galactic News: Salomé - Traitor or Terrorist? The Imperial Citizen has published a scathing two-part editorial on an individual by the name of Commander Salomé, alleging that she is in fact Lady Kahina Tijani Loren, the missing Imperial senator. "We note with dismay that a certain Commander Salomé has resurfaced once again. Many will be unaware of her activities, obscured as they are by her carefully cultivated innocence and charm, so it falls to the Imperial Citizen to reveal the sordid truth. She is Lady Kahina Tijani Loren, the disgraced senator." "Although Salomé enjoyed the comforts and privileges afforded to most high-born Imperial children, her parents had little use for a third daughter and shipped her off to boarding school at the first opportunity. This served only to foster Salomé's sense of rebelliousness and her disdain for her family." "Despite her privileged upbringing, Salomé grew up to be petty, mean and bitter. But she was also shrewd and politically astute, successfully avoiding an arranged marriage by palming off her would-be husband onto one of her older sisters." "Salomé hated her father, but despite her antipathy, she was clearly influenced by him. After all, this was the man who expelled colonists from the Chione moon in 3297 by bombing it – an act condemned as a war crime by the Federation." "Loren's family was murdered in 3300 by a group of freedom fighters known as Reclamists, but she was somehow spirited safely away. She claims to have been kidnapped, abused and held to ransom, only to overcome her enemies and return the Prism system to Imperial control after a battle with the Federation. The truth is that she did nothing of the sort." Galactic News: Felicia Winters Opposes Federal-Imperial Conflict At a rally on Mars in the Sol system, Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters has addressed the escalating tension between the Federation and the Empire. While careful not to criticise Federal President Zachary Hudson, Winters made her position on the ongoing Federal-Imperial conflict clear. Addressing citizens who had gathered to support her, the shadow president said: "I may disagree with Edmund Mahon on a number of issues, but I share his views on the current political climate." "Both the Federation and the Empire have access to tremendous military power, and a war between our two societies could have a disastrous impact on the galaxy. We must turn away from acrimony, and move towards mutual understanding and cooperation. It is not too late to change course." Winters's words were warmly received by the assembled crowds. 18 AUG Community Goal: Restoring Order in Arque Authorities in the Arque system have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in the area. Reports indicate that the agitators are attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally causing discord. To counter this threat, Arque Commodities has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the system, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Austen Town Station. The campaign begins on the 18th of August 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Federation Takes Pleiades Sector IH-V C2-16 Following a week of conflict, the Pleiades Resource Enterprise has confirmed that the Federation has taken control of the Pleiades Sector IH-V C2-16 system, having ousted the incumbent Imperial Inquisition. In a statement, a spokesperson for the organisation thanked the many Federal pilots who took part in the operation. "This victory brings with it the promise of a brighter tomorrow – a brighter tomorrow for the people of IH-V C2-16, who are now free from the dehumanising influence of the Empire, and a brighter tomorrow for the Federation, which has gained a valuable strategic asset." Community Goal: The Colonia Initiative The Colonia Nebula is a relatively innocuous region of space encompassing the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system. It is also likely to become a major bastion of humanity in the years to come. Public interest in the Colonia Nebula was piqued by the arrival in Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 of Jaques Station, which dropped into the system after making an unsuccessful attempt to jump to Beagle Point. In the weeks that followed, pilots started ferrying goods to Jaques Station to repair the damaged starport – an initiative that captured the imagination of the galactic community. The region soon became a focus for those who fear that a war between the Federation and the Empire may be looming, and who hope to escape it. A coordinated campaign to establish a permanent outpost in the region, organised by the 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 faction, is already underway and a second is about to begin. The 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 faction has announced plans to establish an outpost in the Colonia Nebula, and has placed an open order for materials for use in the construction. A spokesperson for the organisation said: "A new beginning. A new tomorrow. That's what the Colonia Nebula represents. A chance to create an interstellar community free from the internecine conflicts that blight so much of inhabited space. With your help, we can make it happen." The 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 faction has promised to reward pilots who deliver titanium, semiconductors and robotics to Jaques Station in the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system. The campaign begins on the 18th of August 3302 and will run for two weeks. 19 AUG Galactic News: Salomé – Pride or Prejudice? The Imperial Citizen has published its second editorial on Commander Salomé, who the Citizen alleges is Lady Kahina Tijani Loren, the missing Imperial senator. "According to Lady Kahina's account, she escaped a hardened gang of freedom fighters and faced down a notorious pirate lord. Is it not more likely that she colluded with these terrorists to murder her family so she could become a senator? Is it not convenient that she slaughtered these terrorists before they could be questioned, and then did the same to her mentor? And with a sword, too." "Don't forget that Kahina almost triggered a war between the Empire and the Federation. Thousands died in that battle – a battle she started. Heroine of the Prism system? Hardly. She was responsible for the largest loss of life that Imperial outpost ever saw, exceeding even her father's appalling legacy." "Not content with acquiring her father's senatorial position via her so-called 'reclamation', Lady Kahina then gallivanted around the core worlds trying to gain support in a bid to become Emperor. She soon found, however, that her self-image was out of step with reality. But did she return to her supposedly beloved homeworld? Of course not. She disappeared for several months only to reappear, as if she were the patron saint of explorers, on the far side of the galaxy in the Distant Worlds Expedition." "Along the way she engendered the support of misfits, miscreants, starry-eyed explorers and dissident organisations masquerading as legitimate factions. Why she seeks such support is not known." "Have no doubt – this so-called 'lady' is no saint. Whatever she does is solely to further her own interests, manipulating those around her as she has always done. She is clearly deluded, but her powers of persuasion are formidable. Many have sworn loyalty to her, particularly those disaffected by the politics of the core worlds." "Beautiful and charismatic she may be, but she is also a bloodthirsty, selfish and manipulative individual who will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. Do not trust a word she says." Galactic News: Generation Ships Continuing our popular series on significant episodes from human history, noted historian Sima Kalhana discusses generation ships. "Before the development of faster-than-light travel, colonising distant star systems was a profoundly difficult proposition. For the people of the 21st Century, the answer was the generation ship. These vast interstellar arks, equipped with everything needed to sustain human life, were crewed by multiple successive generations – pioneers who were born, lived and died aboard a starship." "The first generation ship was launched in 2097, and in the centuries that followed, many more set off into the vastness of space. Most of these ambitious expeditions were funded by large corporations, and the penalties for interfering with them were severe, given the enormous cost of mobilising them." "At the time of writing, there are believed to be somewhere in the region of 70,000 generation ships coursing through the galaxy. The approximate location of most of these ships has been calculated, but not all are accounted for. Many of the corporations that funded the original generation ships have now been dissolved or assimilated by other organisations, so it is difficult to determine exactly who is responsible for some of these vessels." "It has been theorised that some of the original generation ships may soon reach their destinations, but since not all of those destinations are known, it is entirely possible that they could have been colonised while the generation ships were in transit. We can only hope the powers-that-be have a contingency strategy for such a scenario." 20 AUG Freelance Report: Unknown Probe Transmission Decrypted by Canonn The Canonn Interstellar Research Group has discovered, recorded and translated a tight-beam transmission from an Unknown Probe directed at Merope 5c. Research into the Probes has so far been hindered by their scarcity, but with the increasing number of Probes being found, transmission analysis efforts have ramped up, leading to successful decryption. The transmission was found to contain blocks of octal numbers describing planetary data such as radius, surface temperature, gravity and atmospheric composition. The nature of the 'receiver' on Merope 5c is now under investigation. Commander Muetdhiver Galactic News: Assassination Attempt on Patreus Thwarted Recent reports indicate that an attempt was made on the life of Admiral Denton Patreus as he delivered a speech at Mackenzie Relay in the Cemiess system. The Imperial Internal Security Service confirmed that it apprehended three individuals carrying firearms who attempted to approach the admiral's podium. Following the incident, Admiral Patreus appeared slightly shaken but said: "I will never submit to terror. These individuals will be brought to justice." Subsequent reports identified the culprits as belonging to the organisation Emperor's Dawn, but it is rumoured that the dissidents were bankrolled and supported by a second party. "Emperor's Dawn was smashed – it's history," said a researcher for the Imperial Citizen. "Someone else was behind this – someone with a major grudge against Patreus." 23 AUG Freelance Report: Commander Salomé Hijacked in Cemiess Recent articles published by the Imperial Citizen may have inspired an act of violence in the Cemiess system over the weekend. Commander Nodus Cursorius of the Chapterhouse of Inquisition reported a transmission from Commander Salomé of the Children of Raxxla, indicating that her ship had been attacked by unknown forces. A transcript of Commander Salomé's distress call follows: "Heavy fire...mayday! Imperial markings! Traitors... Shields are down, we're taking damage...it's... I thought I sensed his arrogance! How dare... We're being boarded. I only have moments. Please get word to the Children of Raxxla, tell them I have new information. The Rift, Hawkin's Gap and the Conflux are connected with strange happenings in the Pleiades. They must find out before..." At that point Commander Salomé's transmission was silenced. Despite a thorough search, no sign of her has yet been found. The Imperial Citizen had suggested that Commander Salomé is in fact Senator Kahina Tijani Loren of the Prism system. The publication also implied that she had engineered the events that led to her family's death in order to position herself as heiress of the Loren family dynasty. Jaiotu 25 AUG Community Goal: More Imperial Warships The latest development in the ongoing Federal-Imperial conflict takes the form of a statement from Admiral Denton Patreus, who has announced plans to add three new Majestic-class Interdictors to the Imperial fleet. The announcement comes only a week after the successful conclusion of a Federal campaign to amass material for three new Farragut-class Battlecruisers. In a candid statement, Admiral Patreus said: "We cannot stand idly by while the Federation attempts to establish a monopoly over the meta-alloys. And if the Empire does not oppose the Federation, who will?" "So as long as the Federation continues to expand its navy, we will continue to match it, ship for ship." The Empire has placed an open order for supplies and has authorised the Morai Nobles to reward pilots who deliver autofabricators, tantalum and superconductors to van de Hulst Vision in the Morai system. The campaign begins on the 25th of August 3302 and will run for one week. If the Empire's targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Order Restored to Arque Arque Commodities has announced that its campaign to clear the Arque system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. Authorities in the Arque system have extended their gratitude to those who participated in the operation. Rewards for those who contributed to the initiative are now available for collection at Austen Town Station. Community Goal: 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 Appeals for Exploration Data The 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 faction, an independent organisation based at Jaques Station in the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system, has issued a request for exploration data. The request is part of an ongoing initiative to establish a permanent community in the Colonia Nebula. A spokesperson for 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 released the following statement: "If we're going to settle in the Colonia Nebula then we need to know more about it, which is why we're currently offering highly competitive rates for exploration data. After all, pilots will be making the trek out to Jaques anyway – might as well make some credits en route." 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 has promised to reward pilots who deliver exploration data to Jaques Station in the Eol Prou RS-T d3-94 system. The campaign begins on the 25th of August 3302 and will run for four weeks. Freelance Report: Buckyball Racing Club Presents Total Recall 2 Following the success of the Total Recall race in April, the Buckyball Racing Club has once again been contacted by a leading manufacturer of SRV tyres to help improve its public profile. Pilots from remote settlements throughout human space have claimed that the latest TrakMark tyres are not fit for purpose, resulting in damage to SRVs after just a few kilometres. It's up to the Buckyball Racing Club to prove them wrong. The race, which starts in the Cernobog system, runs from the 27th of August to the 4th of September. Commander Alec Turner Buckyball Race Organiser 26 AUG Galactic News: Explorers Urged to be Cautious In his keynote speech at a recent conference, Karl Devene, head of the Federal Astrocartography Department, warned would-be explorers of the dangers of venturing into the void: "While there are some very well-organised expeditions, many are poorly prepared and have no goals beyond pursuing ridiculous myths echoing back from the edge of inhabited space. It is dangerous and irresponsible to venture into uncharted areas without proper discipline." "What we need is sound astrocartographic data – not a bunch of amateurs traipsing all over the place and making a complete mess of the whole situation." "I will be making deputations to various authorities to curtail these activities and leave exploration in the hands of the professionals." "If humanity finds itself in a first-contact position, do we really want some grubby, ill-prepared spacer to be our envoy? I think not." 27 AUG Galactic News: Problems at MetaDrive? Independent auditor BigSix has reported various anomalies in the accounts of MetaDrive Inc., a company based in the Chi Orionis system specialising in hyperdrive research. Reviewing the company's financial records, assessors found evidence of a series of payments to undisclosed suppliers but none of the corresponding checks and balances. "It's a big mess," said the senior auditor of BigSix. "The company is being placed in receivership. It needs a buyer, and quickly." Femi Dakarai, the chairman of MetaDrive Inc., was not available for comment. Following the news, shares in MetaDrive Inc. plummeted. But a short time later, Sirius Corp unexpectedly volunteered to prop up the company. "We've been interested in collaboration for a while," said the marketing manager of Sirius Corp's hyperdrive research division, "and were in talks over licensing MetaDrive's exciting new technology. We have no desire to see them go under." 28 AUG Galactic News: Enigmatic Message Received News feeds throughout the galaxy have received a mysterious message from an as-yet undetermined source. The message, which is reprinted in full below, appears to contain an oblique reference to a particular location, but the nature of the communiqué makes it hard to determine exactly what it refers to. "We've found something. Something incredible. Something the whole galaxy will want to see. The truth." "We could show it to you, but that wouldn't be much fun. So instead we're going to play a little game." "It begins on the 28th. We'll be waiting for you." The Federal Security Service, aware that the message will pique the interest of the galactic community, said: "Frankly, I suspect this is some kind of hoax, but there will inevitably be some who attempt to unravel the mystery. All we can do is urge them to exercise caution." 30 AUG Galactic News: Prospects for Malfunctioning Starports Improving Technical personnel at New Dawn Station in the Ceos system have announced a breakthrough in the ongoing fight against the so-called technological plague. Tag Arthurs, head of the starport's technical team, released the following statement to news feeds: "Although our understanding of meta-alloys remains incomplete, we are now able to apply them much more efficiently. Consequently, we now need much smaller quantities of meta-alloys to return a malfunctioning starport to functionality – half as much as we used to, in fact." "We've also determined that the week immediately following the first signs of Unknown Artefact-related interference is a critical one. If an affected starport can be supplied with meta-alloys within that week, it is far less likely that the situation at the starport will worsen." 31 AUG Galactic News: Mysterious Wreckage Discovered A pair of independent pilots by the names of Noctrach and Ihazevich has discovered the remains of what appears to be a starship on planet 9a of the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system. The discovery represents the culmination of a galaxy-wide hunt coordinated by the 'Granger Gang' – a band of miscreants led by the smuggler and bounty hunter Otto Granger. The event began with a cryptic message delivered by Granger to news feeds throughout the galaxy. This was followed by a series of enigmatic clues, inserted into news channels at a number of starports. Solving these clues led pilots to the three members of the Granger Gang: Otto Granger, Mahina Dillon and Logan Khol. When confronted, Granger and his companions claimed to have made a discovery of profound importance, but they refused to reveal the nature or location of this discovery. Instead, each member of the gang said they would issue a request for a specific commodity, promising to reveal further information if they received what they asked for. Logan Khol's subsequent request for narcotics was enthusiastically received by the galactic community, and when his targets were met, a further clue was released: "The latitude was -26 and it was a cold moon in the Pleiades sector with the letters 'AB' in its name." Although the Granger Gang planned to release further clues, they were quickly rendered redundant. Within hours of Khol releasing his information to the public, Commanders Noctrach and Ihazevich discovered the mysterious wreckage. Commentators throughout the galaxy have been quick to offer their opinions on this remarkable discovery. "I'm familiar with every starship design of the past fifty years, and most of the older ones, too," said Augustus Sym, an Imperial veteran and former test pilot based in the Achenar system, "and I've never seen anything like it. There's no doubt in my mind – that is an alien ship." Others have adopted a more cautious stance, while acknowledging that the find could be significant. Professor Ishmael Palin, a leading authority on xeno-biological research, said: "I have always been open to the possibility of intelligent non-human life, and this wreck may indeed be an alien vessel. But I will withhold judgement until further evidence is released, or at least until I have an opportunity to inspect the site myself!" Category:GalNet